


A Sweater

by alafaye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik could do something with those needles to ruin Charles' work. Charles knits him a sweater instead. Neither are sure how this happened. (Modern, powered AU with no war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 8, knitting.

Charles could knit.

Charles was knitting.

Erik, holding his first cup of coffee for the day, blinked and continued past the living room to their shared office. He decided that it had to be an illusion because there was no way that Charles was _knitting_. Because then it meant that Charles didn't just buy his sweater vests; it meant that he could knit them and Erik wasn't sure if he could live and date someone who would willingly knit and wear sweater vests. (No matter how adorable it made Charles look.)

An hour later, more awake, he walked past the living room again where Charles was still knitting. The activity aside, Charles looked...well. He was concentrating very hard, brow furrowed and tongue sticking out just a little bit. 

"I can hear you," Charles sighed, putting down the wool with a glare. "It's very distracting."

Erik smirked and leaned against the doorway. "Can't help it."

Charles blushes. "And I'll have you know that knitting is something that even you should take to--the needles are metal."

As if Erik hadn't known that. It was part of his power--more than manipulating metal, he could sense it when he was close to it. The range wasn't far, but enough that he'd known the needles were metal from the room over. He had been tempted to pull at them, toying with Charles, but hadn't had the effort.

Charles' glare intensified. "Erik!"

Erik chuckled and continued to the kitchen. Maybe later.

"I'm going to get plastic ones!" Charles called.

~~~

Erik glared at the...thing...that Charles was holding out to him. Instead of loosing interest, Charles had kept up with his knitting and it had resulted in...this. "A sweater?" Erik tried, slowly saying the word.

Charles beams. "I think I got the size right, but you're so broad shouldered." He says it as if Erik is being difficult on purpose.

"Usually you like my broad shoulders," Erik teases. Charles had even said so--said they were perfect to hang onto.

Charles blushes. "Yes, well." He holds the sweater higher. "Try it on. Please."

Erik sighs and like a good boyfriend, pulls it on. It's not quite to shape and it's big on him, but it is warm and soft and wearable. "Happy?"

Charles narrows his eyes and tugs the sweater over Erik's hips. "You don't like it."

Erik lifts Charles' chin. "I like that you made it for me."

Charles beams.

~~~

"I'm home!" Charles calls out.

Erik, lost in thought, continues typing up his report. But he sense Charles' watch and once the sentence is finished, he looks up with a smile. "Hi."

Charles is smirking. "I knew it. You like the sweater."

Erik blushes. "It's cold and I ran out of clean sweaters."

Charles sighs affectionately and crosses the room. He brushes the top of Erik's head with a kiss. "I'd believe that, love, if I knew you weren't so meticulous with the laundry. But it's okay. We'll keep on pretending."

Erik ignores him.


End file.
